In Between
by jaxink
Summary: Donatello reminds his brothers, Raph in particular, that he's not always who they make him out to be. -oneshot-


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_A/N: This one-shot takes place when the guys and Splinter are at April's place in the 2k3 series while they are hiding out from the Foot during the episode "The King." It happens right after Don comes back up from the basement where he met Kirby. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's okay, too. Don't need to have seen the episode to understand the story._

* * *

**In Between**

With a heavy sigh, Donatello rested his forehead against the cool glass pane of the window. He glanced down once more at the picture of him that Kirby had drawn. Those words… "_Life at best is bittersweet_." They rang through his mind and made his despondent mood deepen. Sure, he knew Kirby would be all right in that world he created…it was just other things that had him worried.

Everything in his life, as of late, had been mostly bitter.

They had to leave their own home.

They were forced to hide from the Foot, at the risk of putting April in danger.

The tension lingering between his elder brothers was gradually mounting, and it was only a matter of time until everything came unraveled.

Speaking of which, the rising voices of Leonardo and Raphael made their way to Donatello, interrupting his silent moment of contemplation.

"Absolutely _not_, Raph," Leo firmly stated in the other room.

Don could just imagine the look on Raphael's face in response to Leonardo's remark. That vein in his forehead had a tendency to pop out when he was unreasonably angry due to causes that were beyond even a turtle as intelligent as himself.

Raphael, indeed, seethed at the tone of authority his elder brother used with him. "And why the hell not, Leo?"

Their bickering continued as Don decided to see what was going on.

'Great, now what?' thought Donnie, rolling his eyes.

Sighing once more, he folded up the drawing and tucked it away. After placing his bo staff back in its rightful place across his back, he trekked back to where his family and April sat.

As he entered the room, his appearance went disregarded by Leonardo and Raphael. They were much too concerned with their developing fight and whose voice could be louder.

"I told you earlier. We have to lay low for a while. It just doesn't make any sense to confront the Foot yet," reasoned Leo in a frustrated yell.

Donatello glanced at April and Splinter on the couch. They sat silently, observing the rising strain between the two squabbling turtles. April looked on with tight lips, appearing as if she wanted to say something to intervene. His sensei remained passive, however, most likely hoping his sons would be able to work it out.

"Now how would _that_ make any sense? The Foot is running around down there, and what are we doing?" Raph paused, nearing his boiling point. "We're_ hiding_!"

Mikey caught his purple clad brother's gaze and motioned for him go sit down. Donnie nodded, taking the hint, and began to tiptoe past his elder brothers and took a seat on the floor beside his younger brother.

Don leaned toward Michelangelo and whispered, "How long have they been at it?"

"Hard to say," Mikey scratched his head in thought. "Raph started pacing, and he brought up what he and Leo had already argued about earlier…and that was about, I'd say…twenty minutes ago?"

Donatello shook his head. "Will they ever learn?"

"Not likely," snickered Mike.

The muffled laugh caught Raph's attention, and he now directed a question at his irksome orange clad brother.

"Somethin' funny, Mikey?" Raph growled.

"Nah, just the two of you fighting, bro," shrugged Mike.

Raph threw his hands up into the air in utter frustration. "What the _hell_ are we doing here? Laying low is not the way to deal with this," he shouted, redirecting his attention. He pulled a sai from his belt and pointed it at Leonardo. "I've had just about enough of this. I'm sick of taking orders from you, _O Fearless Leader._"

In response, Leonardo drew one of his blades. "Maybe you just need to think a little bit more about it and stop being such a _hothead_."

Raphael snarled, and their weapons met as they pushed against one another in fury. The sharp tap of their sensei's walking staff demanded their attention.

"That is _quite_ enough," stated Splinter sternly. "If you two cannot talk through any of this without drawing your weapons, I am disappointed, my sons. Please take this discussion to the roof immediately."

Leo sheathed his katana and hung his head ashamedly. Raph just huffed and slid his sai back into his belt.

"Yes, sensei. I apologize," murmured Leo with a slight bow. "Let's finish this outside, Raph."

Raphael muttered and followed his brother to the window. Michelangelo laughed at scolding of his brothers and their subseqent predicament. Another sharp tap halted his laughter.

"You will join them, Michelangelo," chided Splinter. "Donatello, you as well. This debate concerns all of you."

Mikey sighed and pushed himself off the ground, closely followed by Donnie.

"I will be up to discuss this with all of you shortly," Splinter said.

"Yes, Master Splinter," they all dutifully chorused.

As they reached the window, Raph gave Mikey a smug smirk and went out the opening to the roof.

* * *

Once they gathered on top of April's building, the fighting instantly resumed.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Raph, once more finding his rage.

"What _I've_ done?" questioned Leo. He drew his blades again, as Raphael grasped his own deadly weapons.

"C'mon bros, we can talk this out. It's not that big of a deal," ventured Mike, attempting to stop his brothers from doing something rash.

"Oh, this is beyond talking, Mikey," growled Raph.

Michelangelo shook his head. "There's always a chance to talk. Right, Donnie?" He looked to his other brother for help.

"What the hell you askin' him for? You already know what he's gonna say! Don is the biggest pacifist I've ever met!" challenged Raph.

Donatello straightened from where he stood leaning against a vent and approached his brothers to stand next to Mikey.

"That's not completely true, Raph. Just because I would rather choose _not_ to fight doesn't make it the _wrong _choice," replied Don calmly.

Raph snorted. "Ha. It's the choice a coward would make."

Mike and Leo's eyes widened at their impetuous brother's remark. Their quiet brother's own gaze narrowed.

No one spoke a word as the cool night's breeze hit them.

No one made a move as they heard the soft ruffling of their bandanas.

No one breathed as they faintly heard sirens in some distant neighborhood.

Don looked directly at Raphael, his eyes challenging him.

"Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent," stated Donatello, his stare unwavering.

Raph's eyes grew in surprise, then narrowed, as he took a step toward his intelligent little brother. "What did you just say, brainiac?" he seethed.

"You heard me."

With a brief yell, Raphael ran forward to strike his smart mouth brother. "I'll show you violence!"

However, Raphael was once again surprised as his attack was met with the sound of his sai striking Donatello's bo staff. Undeterred, he tried to push his brother to the ground by placing force on his weapon. But Don would not be so easily struck down.

Michelangelo began to rush forward to intercede, but Leonardo held him back with a firm grip on his shoulder. Leo's concerned expression turned grim, wondering if he should retrieve Master Splinter.

Donatello raised his staff higher and then proceeded to sweep it beneath the red clad turtle's legs. Raph grimaced as his shell struck the pavement. He hoisted himself back to his feet and lunged at his brother. Every attack he made, Don countered.

Finally, just as Raphael thought he had beaten him, Donatello swung his staff across his brother's chest as he found an opening and pinned him to the ground, forcing Raphael to drop his sais.  
**  
**For the third time that evening, a resounding tap from the walking stick of their sensei called for their attention.

Splinter took in the sight before him, observing the frozen scene. When he heard the enraged sounds from Raphael in the apartment below, he had suspected his two eldest sons had engaged in a physical fight. However, to his surprise, Leonardo stood motionless next to Michelangelo with his katanas at his back. Even more shocking was the sight of Donatello pinning Raphael to the ground with his staff.

"What has happened here?" Splinter demanded. His sons did not answer.

"Well?" The old rat was beginning to lose his patience. Leonardo opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Don.

"It's my fault, sensei," Donatello murmured, as he stood releasing Raph from his hold. He tucked his bo into his belt against his shell and stepped closer to his master.

Splinter raised an eyebrow at this and glanced at the expressions of his other sons. Raphael appeared to be dumbfounded. He looked once more to his quiet son.

"I said something I shouldn't have to Raph, and then I disproved the statement anyway," Donnie said. "If anyone is to be punished, it's me."

Raphael shakily stood and walked to stand next to his other brothers, but still said nothing.

"Very well, Donatello. I'm shocked and disappointed to see you behave as such. Please, the rest of you return inside Miss O'Neil's apartment," stated Splinter. "And there will be no more _discussions_ this evening."

Leonardo and Michelangelo wordlessly left the roof after glaring daggers at their hotheaded brother. Raphael trailed behind them, but paused at the edge of the roof to glance back at Splinter and Donatello with a frown before joining his brothers.

His remaining son stood with his head hanging low, waiting for his master to state his punishment. Fighting amongst themselves was hardly ever smiled upon by Master Splinter, and physical aggression against each other was never tolerated unless it was just practice.

Splinter sighed and approached his son. "Why, Donatello?"

"I…I cannot say, sensei."

"Hmm, I see. Well then, fifty flips, my son. And in the morning, you will begin training with me an hour earlier than your brothers."

Donnie released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He got off easy — but why?

He slightly bowed to his sensei and turned to return to the apartment. His master's raspy voice halted him. "Oh, and Donatello, what did you say that infuriated your brother so?"

Don whipped back around to face Splinter with a confused stare. "What are you talking about, sensei?"

"You said something to Raphael you believe you shouldn't have," replied Splinter. "What was it?"

Uh oh, _busted_. "Um...I said, 'Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent.'"

Splinter rubbed his chin pensively. "A thought-provoking saying, my son. I am not punishing you for fighting, Donatello. The lesson you have tried to teach your brother will not be easily forgotten for him. I was hoping Raphael would have the courage to speak. But you know I do not approve of lying either."

"Yes, sensei. I…I understand."

"Good. Now then, where did you learn such a saying?" asked Splinter as he and Don walked to the edge of the roof.

"Isaac Asimov. He was a great writer and scientist," answered Don.

"Ah, yes. I believe I know the name," Splinter nodded with a smile. He gently placed a clawed hand on Donatello's shoulder. "And my son…"

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

"Know that you are never wrong for choosing what most people are afraid to acknowledge. You are different from your brothers in ways they, and even I, will never be able to understand. Do not change, my son, just because others tell you to."

Donatello smiled. "I'll remember that, sensei."

* * *

_A/N: I've thinking about how Donnie is different from his brothers, and the moment in "The King" where he gives Raph a look that says "Don't bother me right now" reminds us that Don is allowed to get mad sometimes, too._


End file.
